User talk:Prisinorzero
}}|The following comment was given: }}} }} For the same reasons you gave me the barnstar. Except for adminship of course… :) 22:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Luck luck award EDIT: Oh, didn't see you already had one of these. Oh well, It doesn't hurt to have more. 19:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just realized how what I said to you in chat could have come across. I said that if you really believed in God that dying would be a reward for you. What I meant was that if you really are going to Heaven, that you will be so much more happy. You'll be completely disease-free, no one will ever do anything wrong to you again, and you'll get to do anything you want whenever you want. :) When you think about it, you're almost tempted to do suicide. :P But that wouldn't be right, either. :) So I really hope you'll accept my apology, and know that I don't hate you at all, if anything I love you. :) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Luck! You are in my prayers. 21:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) hi, SPAM Dude, just because you didn't like the chat party, doesn't mean you have to go and say bad words, SPAM all the blogs, and call people jerks. When we all came to this chat, we didn't do anything bad. It was all in the name of fun not revenge. Please, don't make me have to ban you from the LMB wiki and just be a normal editor. I'd think for someone who almost died, you'd think of better ways to spend your time. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Hey Zero You said before your op that you would take the Memoirs down if and when you survived. Now you have made a fool out of the grim reaper, there are still some unlightened individuals who are "praying for you" or "OMG I FeElZ SOOOO S0ry 4 you!". You don't have to take it down if you realy don't want to but its just a suggestion. GET WELL SOON! --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 09:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Zero to hero! Except he still isn't a hero.... :P Zero.......... Not a hero...... He comes from teh UK with dyslexia that can't hold him back. And now he's on top of his game, cause boy he don't need no one's attention, so he's still a zero but dat don't mean he can't be a hero! WORD! Whoa I just free styled!! --.:/Acoustic\:. 02:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Bob bricks CHAT can you meet me on http://legocritics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] 21:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat has been disabled D: come here to talk to me Chat has been destroyed Hi zero, I don't know if you know that I know that clone knows that you know but the chat has been disabled. Me and clone have set the Dr. Who wiki chat as our homepage so we can stay in touch. When you read this, just check if we're on the tardis chat. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 12:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Reviews/Featured_Review_Nominations look at this 02:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Prisinorzero! I have one question for you. You know how youhave a template that is an award (yours is 0star)? Well, I would appreciate it if you let me know how to make one. -MassiveSoda Here it is! Thanx a lot. Hi, Prisinorzero! Remember me? Brainy1130? Likes Harry Potter? We had a huge talk session? Just saying hi! I stopped going on brickipedia for a while so I could try and hunt down all of the Harry Potter sets I needed, like Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, The Burrow, Hogwarts Express....you get the picture. Anyways, I have finally won the last one on ebay, and I will be putting pictures on my page when I get it! (I voted for Velociraptor for your polls) No I am KoN's brother. -Lego Whovian 17:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mandrake-lover's barnstars Feel free to remove them then. 21:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:IRC I'm idling on IRC atm, so if you come on ping me. - CJC 19:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Do you want me to delete all of the private stuff concerning you on CP's blog? -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Me and BA wanted to tell you that chat is back up here! 20:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) unblock ypu've been unblocked, are you still online? --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 20:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned. 20:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) 1-week ban *Hello. You have been banned from chat for 1-week, due to a previous that was lifted for a biased reason last month. If you feel this ban was un-needed, please drop a message on my, or any other admin's talk pages (or go to BP:AN) and appeal. 00:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) hi. Jack 21:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) You have got a award! From Dino2012 can i have a zerostar now? :D :) -- 06:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod I've granted chatmod rights to your account. Please remember to record bans at Brickipedia:Chat! :) 03:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) urgent my PC got a virus and it was forwarded to everyone on my contacts, don't open an email from me named RE:6 --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 17:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!!! >:P Chat * What was that for!?!?!?!?! you are supposed to give me three not two. -- JMS ** i was singing ONE LINE at a time and i forget sometimes about the list and i was bored -- JMS Battle of Heartlake Move Hello. Just so you know, my RPG, ''The Battle of Heartlake, has been moved here. 00:20, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Tis my duty to inform you that the modular Buildings sign-ups blog has been deleted, as it is against our new sign-ups policy. If you'd like the text of it to post elsewhere, please contact me. if you would like to chat with me For today i shall be here if you would like to talk with me. Hi may have a velocipraptor pet or a tumblebeast please. I would really like one. You could give me both if you would like :p Oh that last massage was from me _-----cole lovez mintz hayward greenlees ROBLOX http://www.roblox.com/Pythor-P-Chumsworth-V1-No-decals-item?id=76183172 LOL * That fooled me big time, hahah lol. --JMS Banning Saw it coming :P - 15:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) spam Hi, BR1ck an1imator has been spamming all over --WCDDoherty 15:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ban Im not even going to clck on the link, dude, i saw it before! lol Re haha, very funny. I just logged on a minute after you left the message so no tricking me :p --Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 15:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Banning Aww, that's too bad, Sansee. Tell everyone I said bye! You almost got me Zero... but not quite... ;) - AFD * First of all, I didn't fall for it because I saw you spamming the RC with those messages. Second, I viewed the history on FB's talk page and it showed you the message. You also spelled "Sansee" wrong. Then, when I found out all this information, I noticed a new message- I knew it was you. 15:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Staff Acting Hello Prisinorzero, I am Antonio Williams a wikia staff, I would like to let you know that my attention was come to the fact by another user that you were pretending to be Wikia staff and it was not appreciated, you will at 2 April 20:00:00 UTC you and 27 other users will be blocked, if you do not agree with this block or have any questions please contact me thank you, Antonio Williams Administrator Rights Dear Prisinorzero, you have been silently selected to become an administrator here on Brickipedia due to your very productive mainspace edits and all of your other great wor!. Please keep up the great work and if you wish to take up the offer or discuss the opportunity, please reply on my talk. Thank you. [[User:1999bug/April Fools|'ajr']] Ad Thanks! :D - 17:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi! How do i make a cool sig like yours?--WCDDoherty 19:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Zero, if you happen to get this message tomorrow, could please meet CP on chat, he has an operation on tuesday which is similar to yours, anyway it could seriously be the last time you chat to CP. Fortunately, the chances of his operation going wrong are low, but anyway if you can get on chat preferably just before this message turns about one day old from when I send this to you that would great :) . Sincerly 11:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) =) I'm praying for you dude ninja-squirrel5 love the photo on your profile.--THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 21:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Award Thanks for the awesome award XD - 18:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi!-- [[User:WCDDoherty| ' WCD ']][[User Talk:WCDDoherty|''' Talk ']] How dare you! 08:29 CJC smells. 08:29 He's a smelly midlander. South eastern. Calling me a midlander is an insult. Almost as bad as being called Welsh or Scottish. or Northern (yes, I went there :O ). ~ CJC 21:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Dear sir: We have received your correspondence, but regret to inform you that it does not suit our present needs. why ban me?i said sorry.You never said i had to mean it.--Mr.Brick 02:20, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ^^ Worst ban appeal ever. Read BP:UCS. -- 03:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) well at least i didn't create a useless sockpuppet on april 1st!--Mr.Brick 12:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) First you get your facts straight.Im not Darth smith or whatever and i only created one sockpuppet but it was a long time ago.--Mr.Brick 12:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) That isn't true..czech never said sorry!you should ban him too.--Mr.Brick 12:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye from ROBLOX You have left ROBLOX, so I have made a goodbye gift for you. Thumb Newsletter Your current signature is in violation of our signature policy. All signatures are required to list the user's name. hey, its MASTERSPECTRA ever scince chat had some changes i have had troble using it. every time i have joined chat the ''enter diddnt work. when i press it to send something it indents instead. i think im doing something wrong. Re: Nope... :) 00:48, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Reviews * Hey, you really need to stick in at the top of your review instead of copying/pasting the code. One of the things that is a part of the code is the date the review was created, so if you copy/paste the date created, it will obviously be wrong. Thanks, 23:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) http://legocastlets.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesomeknight1234/Brickiversery 02:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter you are a ravenclaw?? me too! are you in pottermore? Would you accept a ROTM nom? 16:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Zero! I was recently reading the Harry Potter articles, and came across Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and it really needs expanding. I figured you're the perfect person for the job! Thanks, . Newsletter Newsletter ROTM * Congratulations, you're this month's Reviewer of the Month! Feel free to place on your userpage. 00:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Back? I see that you logged in yesterday, if possible would you be able to come on chat anytime soon? Angry Birds It's ironic because of our chat earlier: https://sphotos-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/s480x480/164907_538131272903787_1084723608_n.jpg Talk Page Rip Hey, you noticed this? That means you can extend the page (button at top) Thinking with Bricks! 01:39, April 14, 2013 (UTC)NuffSaid 1999bug's Spam!!! We must do it now!!! --{|style="border: 3px Solid Green; background-color: Black; width: 50%;border-collapse:collapse;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto" |- | |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:1px;"|[[User:Dino2012|The most feared Dinosaur of all time! DINO2012 (talk) 17:35, April 21, 2013 (UTC)